The Saxon Campaign: Sneak Peek
by itsthetruth
Summary: A sneak peak at each chapter of my new rewrite series: The Saxon Campaign. Zara Saxon and The Doctor were never meant to meet, it broke the laws of time itself. Zara was never meant to be part of The Doctor's timestream. So the universe rewrote itself around them everyday because she was Zara Saxon, a genius psychopath and he was The Doctor, an idiotic madman. It just made sense.
1. The Zarantheon Paradox

**A/N - Hi guys! This is a kind of sneek peek at my new rewrite, "The Saxon Campaign". There will be a little snippet of each chapter up here every now and then, just to let you guys have a look. Enjoy :)**

"I've spent my whole life locked up here, in the over city." Zara sighed, looking back to Boe. "I'll bring the Doctor back, I promise." She begged. Boe hummed back at her and she sighed, shaking her head. "There's a whole universe out there, that I know everything about because you taught me, and I'm stuck in here!" She exclaimed. "You taught me so many things, how to fly a type 40 TARDIS, how to steal a space shuttle, Daleks - aim for the eyestalk, Sontarans - back of the neck, Vashta Nerada - stay out of the shadows and run, how to work a tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator. And everything else I know," She violently pointed over at hundreds of books piled in the corner. "Is from them." She sighed, watching Boe hum softly to himself. "Why do I bother?" She whispered.


	2. Daleks In Manhattan

"Come on," The Doctor continued, grinning and rolling back and forth on his heels. "New York awaits me, you and Miss Jones." Zara smirked, shaking her head, before stepping out of the room and shutting the door behind her. "Martha's waiting in the console room."

"It's not fair you're not taking her." Zara began, walking past him and down the corridor. The Doctor winced, about to speak when she continued, "'One more trip' you say, it's not fair, Doctor."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, walking a step behind her, "Oh great," He muttered aloud. "I let you into my ship and I'm being ordered around!"

Zara laughed, glancing back at him as he gave her a smile, shaking his head, "It's my spaceship now, boy! You've let me in now."


	3. Evolution of The Daleks

"Daleks are _bad enough _at _anytime_," Zara stressed. "But right now they're vulnerable and that makes them more dangerous than ever."

The Doctor looked over at Zara sadly. From the way the woman held herself to the way she spoke... it was all _wrong_. She was all wrong. No young woman should have to deal with the intelligence of the whole universe, especially the Daleks. She was something new, something different... something that The Doctor knew the universe wasn't ready for. Something he knew... he was _never_ meant to meet.


	4. The Lazarus Experiment

"But _he's_ not on the list." Tish said, glancing down at her clipboard. "How did he get in?"

"He's my plus one."

Tish looked up at Zara, handing a plastic pass out to her, "Here you go Miss Saxon."

"Uh," Zara blinked, taking the pass from Tish as Martha and The Doctor frowned. "You knew I was coming?"

Tish nodded, "Mr Saxon phoned ahead."

"Bloke running for prime minister." Martha whispered quietly to Zara, who nodded back, still confused.


	5. 42

Zara stared out at Martha, tears in her eyes, "Save her." Zara gulped. "_Save her_."

"I'll save you!" He shouted once more before turning to Zara, taking her by the shoulders and lowering himself down slightly so they were at the same level, eye to eye. "I'll get her back, I promise. Trust me."

"Trust you?" She asked solemnly. "You _need _her."

"I _need_ the both of you!" He exclaimed, placing one of his hands on her cheek. "I will get us all out of here, do you understand?" He gulped, her teary green eyes staring back at him.


	6. Human Nature

John sighed, she knew him too well, and sat down on the chair at his desk opposite her, "Do you... not like Nurse Redfern?"

"I cannot stand her." Zara replied immediately.

John shook his head, always blunt was Zara, "Why?"

Zara laughed, "Have you not seen what the woman is like?" She asked. "She's rude, arrogant, and have you seen how she treats Martha? She walks round like she's better than everyone else and I can't stand it!"

"You sound like my mother."

"Your mother was a decent woman, John. And a fine nurse." She pointed out. "She'd be disgraced if she knew that a woman of the same profession was like that."


	7. The Family Of Blood

"I know it sounds mad, but when the Doctor became human, he took the alien part of himself and stored it inside the watch." Martha explained. "It's not really a watch, it just looks like a watch."

"And alien means...not from abroad, I take it." Joan said.

"The man you call John Smith...he was born on another world."

"A different species."

"Yeah."

"Then tell me, in this fairy tale...who are you two?"

"Just a friend. I'm not...I mean you haven't got a rival, I'm just his friend." Martha said, looking back at Joan who was looking at Zara. "But he fell in love with another human," She mumbled, only loud enough for Joan to hear. "And he can't admit it, and she can't see it."


	8. Blink

"Dunno." He muttered, peering at the scanner carefully. "Could of... easily been... Martha, I suppose." He peered in closer at the screen.

Zara frowned, "What is it?"

"Disturbance in time... uhm, a house in Wester Drumlins, 2007." Zara stood up with a huff, moving over to The Doctor, peering over his shoulder, "What do you reckon?" He asked, looking down at her as she frowned at the screen. "Worth a look?"

"Don't see why not." She shrugged before looking up towards the staircase. "MARTHA!" She shouted, making The Doctor wince and make him rub his ear.

"Yeah, thanks for that."


	9. Utopia

"Oh my god." Jack laughed. "You don't see it, do you?"

"See what?" The Doctor asked.

"You've got your perfect woman living right under your nose, you realise that?"

The Doctor laughed, "We spend a lot of our time arguing."

"Exactly. She puts you in your place, snaps and shouts at you and keeps you on your toes."


	10. The Sound Of Drums

The Doctor looked at the Torchwood logo on the screen, "You work for Torchwood." He half glared, raising an eyebrow.

"I swear to you, it's different. It's changed. There's only half a dozen of us now."

"Everything Torchwood did and you're part of it?!" He wasn't angry. Maybe if he hadn't of met Zara, he would have been. But she'd taught him specifically one thing and one was that his closest friends, no matter what they'd done, he wouldn't judge them. He'd stand by them, he'd _always_ forgive them. He glanced at Martha out of the corner of his eye, her concerned face watching him. And he realised, she had made him better also. His girls, they'd done him wonders. And knowing he had not just Martha but Jack as well with him, made him lighten up and feel more confident, making him realise that he had a dream team on his hands to find Zara.

"The old regime was destroyed at Canary Wharf." Jack defended. "I rebuilt it, I changed it. And when I did that, I did it for you, in your honour."

The Doctor breathed in sharply, nodding in understanding. He put a hand on Jack's shoulder, squeezing it as he leaned over and opened the file.


	11. Last Of The Time Lords

Zara padded into the conference room quietly, dressed in a pair of blue pyajamas of The Doctor's that The Master allowed her to scavenge from the TARDIS.

"Tomorrow, they launch." She called to The Doctor nervously, moving over to him as he sat in a cage at the other end of the room. "We're opening up a rift in the Braccatolian space. They won't see us coming. Kinda scary."

"Then stop." The Doctor begged.

"The Master says once the empire is established and there's a new Gallifrey in the heavens, maybe then… it stops." She gulped, looking at The Doctor. "He keeps going on about the drumming. The never-ending drumbeat. Ever since he was a child, apparently. He looked into the vortex. That's when it "chose him". The drumming, the call to war."

"It's only him."

"Good." She laughed quietly before immediately sobering, gulping.


	12. Time Crash

"Excuse me..." Ten apologised.

"So sorry..." Five muttered, the two moving past each other before stopping to look at each other.

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"What?!" Zara gasped sarcastically, laughing as the two Doctors looked at her.

Five looked back at Ten, "Who are you?"

"Aw, brilliant!" Ten grinned.

Zara moved over to the two of them, looking between them, "I mean, totally wrong, big emergency, universe goes bang in five minutes, but..." She laughed. "Brilliant!" She looked over at Ten. "It's you!" She whispered, nodding at Five.


	13. Voyage Of The Damned

The Doctor frowned, looking around, "Oh."

"Bloody hell." Zara muttered, rubbing her arms. "Christmas, hovering over Earth, why didn't I think of bringing a jacket?!" She shivered and The Doctor put his arm around her shoulder in an attempt to warm her up. "God, I spent an awful lot of time here, didn't I?" She frowned, looking round the street. "So where is everyone? It's Christmas, it should be packed..."


	14. Sarah and Zara

"What are you doing here, Doctor?" Sarah Jane asked, her back to The Doctor and Zara as they sat at the table as she made tea.

"I... just wanted you to meet Zara." He shrugged.

Sarah Jane looked back, sharing a look with him. She glanced at Zara, who was staring into space, not concentrating on what was happening, and nodded at The Doctor. She realised her oldest friend needed her to help someone important in his life. And so she would.


End file.
